


A Rejected Story

by yusyed



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusyed/pseuds/yusyed
Summary: These are the Rejects from Eddsworld: Tomatoredd, Torm, Scribble Tom, Thomas, and Matthew. After being imprisoned in Rejects Room #64, they finally found a way to escape. However, even though it may seem fine now, there are still some problems they need to fix on their own.
Relationships: Thomas/Realistic Matt, Tomatoredd/Torm
Kudos: 6





	A Rejected Story

Hey, everyone! Yus here.

As some of you may already know, A Rejected Story was originally a fanfic that I wrote on Wattpad in 2017. However, due to my inactivity on the app, I've decided to move my most famous work here! I've also greatly improved with my writing skills, so I'll touch up the story for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy this new, but still very familiar, story about the Rejects.

✧ See you on the flip side! ✧


End file.
